From girl to Garystu
by DRUNKEN LANDLORD
Summary: After a crowd surfing accident I get sent to Middleearth, 300 years before WOTR and as a Garystu. How will I deal with elven fangirls?
1. Chapter 1

"This is the best night ever!" I screamed as I threw myself into the mosh pit.

My name is Alexis and right now I am this close to touching Gerard Way. Pushing my brown hair back I paused to adjust my glasses then lean even further toward my idol. I thought I could die when he touched my hand. With a shriek only a fangirl can manage I continued jumping up and down.

_I can't believe it! Right now I'm crowd surfing_, I suddenly felt the world crash as I realized that I was heading head first toward cement. It seemed to be in slow motion; I shut my eyes and hit the ground hard. I herd voices but couldn't feel or see anything; I was numb and floating in a red mist.

"I'm afraid she's dead, landed right on her head and snapped her neck… poor thing she was only 23"

_I'm dead? I can't be dead! I'm right here…wherever this is. _

A dark shadow surrounded me and the last thing I heard were many deep voices saying harshly "You will see"

(I thought I'd give a Gary-stu story a try, I thought it'd be interesting to see a girl turn into a Gary-stu. I'll need help writing the appearance though; I don't know any Gary-stu stories to use as reference.)


	2. Chapter 2

I let out a moan, I felt like I was made of lead, I tried to lift my finger and found it was too heavy.

A wet cloth was put to my eyes and a woman said "It is all right, you are safe"

I mumbled unintelligently and drifted off again.

(Time laps)

I had no idea how long I'd been out but I heard voices again, many more this time and they were all female. I vaguely wondered if god was taunting me by sending me to heaven before I was sent to hell. I opened my eyes and started panicking, my vision was blurry and I couldn't make out anything. _I'd always been able to see without my glasses. Oh god what happened? _I felt like I couldn't breath, I was truly scared I could barely see and I had no idea were I was. My breaths were short and ragged and I tensed as a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Please, be at peace you are safe"

"I can't see, who are you?" until then I never thought I could sound that scared.

"I am Idril, your healer."

I nodded and fell back on the bed, I shut my eyes and took deep breaths, opening them I found my vision to be a bit better.

"I'm sorry, it's really scary to wake up and have so little eye sight."

My voice died as I looked around the bed. At least twenty women were huddled together and they were all looking adoringly at me. Now I was really scared, I think I'd be happier with less eye sight.

One woman said almost lustfully "My lord, do you need anything?"

_Why are they all looking at me like that…and I'm not a guy, or did I change over night? _"Can I have a mirror?"

My eyes popped as there was a stampede to get a mirror, they rushed off in all directions. They were clawing to get to me first. Taking a small mirror from a near by woman I almost screamed. She had pointed ears! When I touched her hand and said thanks she swooned and fainted. Bringing the mirror to my face I almost fell in love with myself. Then the shock set in, I was a guy, a really hot guy.

I had lightly tan skin and a roman nose, my eyes were a deep green and I had long black hair that would've made Fabio green with envy. _I'm a Gary-stu…oh god did I sin that much? _

(When I started this chap. I wanted it to be all humor, but it came out like this, I'll try to make the next one better. Was the description good? I'm not sure if I made it long enough.

Peanut Butter- you have no idea how happy it makes me to have someone who likes my writing. )


	3. Call me Nari

I set the mirror down next to me. _Holy god…I can't tell them I'm a girl, that'd be awful. I kinda like the attention anyway, I'll just ride this thing…can't hurt to have some fun. **Or could it? **When did I become skitso? **I made you like this, **you are a sick degenerate **I can break you just as easily, **sounds kinky. **Do not test me! **Someone needs anger management _

"Can someone tell me where I am?"

One of the women said "You are in Lorien" _They all look the same, how do I tell them apart? _

Idril spoke up "My lord, what is your name?"

"My name is Narcissus, you can call me Nari if you'd like" _I love irony _

The women swooned and crooned my new nickname. "May I speak with the lord and lady?"

"Do you feel up to it?"

I nodded and attempted to stand, the good thing about having groupies is that they catch you when you fall. With cries of concern they laid me back down on the bed.

"I guess I'll just wait"

The women cried as one "We will bring them to you!" and with that they stormed off.

I looked to Idril and said full of wonderment "Has that ever happened?"

She shook her head no and said "I wish I could have gone with them…"

I touched her arm and told her it was all right. She promptly tackle hugged me.

By the time I'd managed to pry her off of me the fans had returned bringing a very scared couple in their wake.

"Would you all mind leaving the lord, lady and I alone?"

I immediately regretted my decision, as soon as they had left Galadriel threw herself at me with a cry of "I want you!"

I sat there in shock, how are you supposed to respond to that?

"I-I thank you my lady but you are married, I would hate to disrupt something so pure…"

Celeborn said calmly "I don't want her, all she dose is mope about and carry on about how the ring is so bad…"

_Have I warped cannon that much? _"I-but what about your people surely they want you to stay together…"

"Not really, they don't care as long as she's happy"

All hope of making a reply was cut off as I realized that the lady of the light was giving me a hicky.

(sorry if this is kinda scary…I had a bit too much fun with this I think there'll just be one or two more chapters…I thank you all for reviewing, it makes me feel like an accomplished writer.

Review responses!

Saga123- Awwww thanks I feel spiffy now!

Peanut butter- I've never seen a story with a sex change so I thought I'd whip one up

LudivinePHlover It's good to see another Gerard fan…I'm disappointed with their new album though

To my anon reviewer thank you.)


	4. Chapter 4

I was slightly baffled as I saw Celeborn walk over to the other side of the room.

My confusion grew as he said "Five…four…three… two…"

**BANG! **The door flew open and howls of rage were heard, I didn't have time to register what was going on as the woman ripped their queen off of me.

The woman faced each other and they all started to become darker.

I said the only thing I could think of "Ladies, please don't fight…I'm only one man, I can't possibly make you all happy"

They all looked at me with matching demonic smiles. _I should've let them fight. _

The next thing I knew I was bound and gagged, getting ready to marry twenty one Elvin women. When it comes to a Gary-stu laws don't matter, I also think all the men were scared of how evil the women could become.

(time)

"Ada? I had an awful nightmare…you were really a woman and-"

I cut my son off before he could go on "Son, put all those nasty thoughts behind you…"

Tucking him in I wondered how I was going to explain this should he ask again.

_Which one is this? Ah yes, child 19…_

"Good night, Orophin"

I still can't believe it's been ten years and I'm still not used to being called daddy.

(Fin)

(that's all folks, I hope you liked reading this and don't hate me for ending it there…have a good day)


End file.
